Lovers of a vampire
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: Kagome and Kaze head to Volterra to get a peace treaty with the Volturi which made sure they would leave the affairs of Japan alone. While there sparks fly both good and bad between the vampires and demons.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. Hope you like!

Pairings: Aro x Caius x Marcus x Kaze my oc.

Demitri x Felix x Kagome

Summary: Kagome and Kaze head to Volterra to get a peace treaty with the Volturi

which made sure they would leave the affairs of Japan alone. While there sparks fly both good and bad between the vampires and demons.

_List of Characters_

Aro

Age: 2,000 +

Eyes: bright red

Hair color: long shoulder length dark brown

Skin tone: pale white

Personality: mostly curious, polite, power hungry

Clothes: outfit from the movie

Power: memory absorption thought touching

Role: Volterra king

Species: vampire

Caius

Age: 2,000 +

Eyes: bright red

Hair color: chin length white blond

Skin tone: pale white

Personality: mostly polite, sarcastic, and rude

Clothes: outfit from the movie

Power: none, but is able to somehow enjoy food but it's not necessary

Role: Volterra king

Species: vampire

Marcus

Age: 2,000 +

Eyes: bright red

Hair color: mid back black

Skin tone: pale white

Personality: mostly polite, bored, quiet

Clothes: outfit from the movie

Power: see the bonds of others

Role: Volterra king

Species: vampire

Demetri

Age: between 200 and 300

Eyes: bright red

Hair color: short blond brown

Skin tone: pale white

Personality: mostly charming, funny, mature

Clothes: black muscle shirt jeans and sneakers

Power: hide scent and track

Role: Volterra guard

Species: vampire

Felix

Age: between 200 and 300

Eyes: bright red

Hair color: short black

Skin tone: pale white

Personality: mostly child like, funny, relaxed

Clothes: dark blue muscle shirt jeans and white sneakers

Power: super strength

Role: Volterra guard

Species: vampire

Kagome

Age: 500 +

Eyes: sapphire with flecks of green

Hair color: mid back black blue

Skin tone: tan olive color

Personality: mostly stubborn, kind, helpful

Clothes: pale red short sleeve shirt, tan skirt with split sides and black spandex shorts with blue sneakers (normal clothes)

Power: control over lightning, fire, earth, air, water, ice, purification, healing powers

Role: priestess, 2nd heir to western land, shikon miko

Species: priestess/ crystal kitsune demon

Kaze

Age: 1,000 +

Eyes: blood red with slitted pupil and rings of silver and azure

Hair color: ankle length, braided silver purple

Skin tone: between dark and light brown

Personality: mostly relaxed, bored, sarcastic

Clothes: black jeans, green sleeveless turtleneck, black sandals

Power: control shadows, flying, screech, mind control

Role: general of western army/ 1st heir to western land

Species: bat demon

Sesshomaru

Age: 3,000 +

Eyes: gold

Hair color: ankle length silver

Skin tone: tan

Personality: mostly cold hearted

Clothes: white button down tee, black jeans/ dress pants, black shoes also wears normal clothes from show

Power: normal stuff

Role: lord of the west/ king of demon world

Species: dog demon

Shippo

Age: 550 +

Eyes: emerald

Hair color: short fire red

Skin tone: tan

Personality: mostly funny, child like

Clothes: emerald green shirt, blue jeans, green sneaks

Power: illusions, fire control, seduction

Role: spy for western land/ king

Species: fire fox demon

Koga

Age: 2,500 +

Eyes: dark blue

Hair color: short black blue

Skin tone: tan

Personality: normal

Clothes: brown shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

Power: normal

Role: leader of northern wolf pack

Species: wolf demon

Other characters

Jane Alec

The cullens Bella

The wolf pack Inuyasha

Kikyo Miroku

Sango Kirara

Kanna Hakudoshi

Enti Kohaku

Akane (naraku's heart) Kagura

Ayame Rin

Ah-Un


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is! Hope you like!

Chapter 1

"Excuse me. Were here for an appointment." a soft voice said startling Gianna. Glancing up she gaped at the two exotic women before her.

The shorter of the two was obviously Japanese. She stood at 4'9 and had tanned olive skin. Her inky black hair shone raven blue in the light was wild and untamed. Her heart shaped face brought out her high cheek bones, her pink pouty lips which were in a smile and her sapphire eyes were lined with thick black eyelashes making them pop. On her slim neck was the shikon (not that she knew) on a chain necklace. She wore a dark green t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest that covered her modest b-sized bust. On her legs she had black dress pants that clung to her long shapely legs and black shoes. On her left hand ring finger was what Gianna supposed was her wedding ring even though it was a weird one and in her hands was a black suitcase.

The taller of the two, she didn't know if she was Japanese, Egyptian or both. Standing at 5'6 and dark tanned skin she was intimidating. Long braided silver and purple hair with sharp bangs framing her face and covered her right eye which was just shaped like the others. Having a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, and pale blue lips in a smirk and dark soulful slitted blood red eyes with rings of silver and azure that glowed in the dark was lined with thick lashes. Staring into her eyes she shivered in fear, freaked out by the strange eye color. Moving on she spotted ruby studs and ear cuffs and two small hoop earrings in each ear. On her slim neck was a white choker with a crescent moon. Her clothes consisted of a black, sleeveless, form-fitting turtleneck wich ended just above her belly button which too had a piercing and black leather pants with black combat boots. On her hands were ten black rings with the number one through ten and two silver bracelets, one for each wrist. The last thing she noticed were tattoos, one was on the teen's right arm which was five zigzags going around her bicep (like Godric's from True Blood) and on her left bicep was either Chinese or Japanese righting.

"Hello?" hearing the voice again she snapped out of it before looking at the schedule for the day.

"You're both the representatives from Japan?" she asked.

"Yes that's us." the darker skinned teen said with her naturally seductive voice.

"Please wait just a moment." shakily taking a breath she calmed herself and pressed a button on a machine while taking the phone to her ear. "Master Aro, the representatives from Japan are here." waiting a few seconds she said, "of course." before hanging up.

"They will see you now. Right this way."

(Elsewhere: in the throne room)

"Remember our deal Mr. Cullen. Isabella is to be changed. Next time we meet if she is not we will not be so lenient." Aro said in his chair.

Just as he was about to continue a small beep was heard by all the vampires in the room.

"What is it?" Aro said, angered that he was interrupted. Waiting for an answer he said, "Send them in please." before hanging up.

"Who was it master?" Jane asked.

"The Japanese representatives from Japan have arrived." He told them before turning his attention back to the two Cullen's and human saying, "You may leave."

After they were gone all those left in the room waited anxiously for the two women.

(In the hall way with the Cullen's and Bella)

After waiting a few minutes Bella voiced her question, "Who are the representatives from Japan? Are they important?"

"They are Miss Ashura and Miss Hurigashi. There diplomats from the demon world. Japan is there territory and there here for a treaty. This treaty will make it so that the Volturi wont get in there way and hunt in their territory and they wont kill any vampire they come across as long as they leave Japan alone." Edward explained to her.

"Demons? Like actual demons from hell?" she voiced back.

" Yes, there demons. And no, not those demons. Like super powered animals that can take human form, speech and shape. There a lot stronger than us in all senses and they, depending on what animal they take after have the extra appendages and many abilities." Alice said bouncing around.

"Appendages?" was her unease question.

"Bird demons in human form have the wings of a bird. Fox demons have fox ears and either one through nine tails depending on their level of power. Dragon demons have tails of a lizard, bat like wings and scales. And those are only a few examples of demons." voiced and unknown female.

Snapping there attention toward the voice they spotted the two women that Gianna was escorting.

"Who are you?" Edward asked rudely and defensively. Feeling the power rolling off of them making him uneasy and defensive standing in front of Bella as if waiting for an attack.

"Watch it blood sucker. Before you find your head detached from your body." The tallest teen said. And a few seconds later said, "And get out of our heads."

With that the three passed them and continued toward the throne room.

"Alice? W-who were they?" Bella asked nervously while clutching Edwards arm.

" Those were the representatives. Kaze Ashura and Kagome Hurigashi. Kaze is the silver and purple haired teen and Kagome the raven haired one. That's all I know." She replied easily not at all fazed by the threat directed at her brother and left.

Edward started to follow her but only stopped when sensing that Bella wasn't following. Looking back he saw that she was looking in the direction of the throne room. After a few seconds she turned around and followed him. Not looking back.

(Third point of view)

Upon entering the room Gianna walked up to Aro and offered her hand her eyes cast down. Once taking it Aro saw and heard everything she saw from them entering to their encounter with the Cullen's. And upon seeing the two of them in Gianna's memories his undead heart lurched at one of them but didn't know who. Putting on a smile he stood from his throne and said, " Welcome! Please come in!"

Cautiously stepping into the room they attracted the attention from all the vampires. Lustful feelings from the men and jealously from the women.

"If you could stop with the stupid thoughts of jealousy and the disgusting lustful thoughts id be grateful. Besides I don't swing that way." Kaze said looks of disgust on her face when looking toward some certain vampires.

Murmurs quickly and quietly to all of the vampires in the room Aro got all of them to stop.

"So, you can read minds?" He voiced curiosity and enthusiasm coating his voice.

"Somewhat, but I prefer to control people." she replied back.

"How interesting! Please may I?" Aro asked, holding out his hand eagerly.

Giving each other a look, Kaze shrugged not at all bothered. Walking up to him and placing her hand in his a shock of electricity went through them both visibly and invisibly causing them to release each others hand. Silence passed between them, both looking at each other though Kaze with a weird expression and Aro a concentrating one.

A shocked gasp caught their attention causing them to turn to the king of Volterra (Marcus) who's eyes were wide and shocked and also an unreadable expression on his face.

Kaze trying to get rid of the weird silence in the room asked, "What?" but was not answered.

Marcus then suddenly stood, grabbed Caius's arm and Aro's shirt and dragged them toward the door. Stopping just before leaving the room he called back to say, "Please show Miss Ashura and Miss Hurigashi to the guest rooms near our chambers. Nothing and I mean NOTHING AND NO ONE is to harm them during there stay in Volterra. There will be EXTREME consequences for those who don't." with that he left dragging his two confused brothers with him to their study. And Kaze and Kagome leaving to be escorted to their room.

END

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Coming soon: Ghostly magic

Adopted from Aliengirlguy

Anyway here's the next chapter

Chapter 2

Walking toward their room the two women mulled over what had happened in the throne room. And they were very confused.

What had happened?

And why did they have the feeling it concerned them?

Many similar thoughts were running through their minds that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings till they heard a door being opened.

Curiously stepping inside they were met with a small living room.

A couch was pushed to the side, black in color a metal and glass table in the center of the room. A plasma screen TV hanging on the wall opposite the couch, the grey walls and granite floors with some odd paintings and statues made up the room. But what caught their attention were the two doors on each side of the room.

Walking toward them in a daze they didn't realize that their guide had left them, leaving them to explore on their own.

(Kagome's pov)

Walking up to the oak double doors I gently ran my fingers down the door. The smooth hard surface was covered in circular designs that had no ending. It was intricate and showed that whoever made it put a lot of effort into the design. The end product was beautiful that it took my breath away. Grabbing the circular iron handles I opened the doors and a gasp escaped me.

(Kaze's pov)

Walking up to the dark Cajon wood I briefly admired it. Its dark red brown texture capturing my attention. There was really nothing special about it, but it caught my attention straight away. Grasping the silver door handles I opened them and stood there shocked at what I saw.

Authors note:

Well there it is. Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy at school. I've been trying to write two chapters for each story before typing them up but I'll just put up the ones I've done already now. It will also be a while before I can post the next chapter to this story and the others. So please be patient.

Chapter 4

Third pov: Kagome

Walking into the room a gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she gazed around the room.

The room was large, much bigger than her room at home. The walls were covered in a dark blue with silver accents on the ceiling the floor made out of an olive tile wood. In the center of the room along the back wall was a queen size bed. The covers done in different shades of green and blue with black pillows that had silver lining. On top of the bed was a sheer light weight material covering it from view that was white in color.

To the left of the bed was a small dresser. A lamp and a vase sitting on top. In the corner a large full length mirror lined in gold rested there. And hanging on the wall was a beautiful painting of the ocean and beach. On the left wall was an even bigger dresser filled with clothes. A little make-up station next to it that blended in nicely. And a colored door to the side of it.

Walking up to it she peered inside and found a walk in closet and bathroom. The bathroom was done in brown, gold, and tan. The floor a gold tile, the walls a dark brown bringing out the floors color. The tan cabinets big enough to hold enough body products for months or years on end without seeming overly big. The granite sinks and shower blending in nicely with the room. A large bathtub next to it and a toilet in the corner finishing the bathroom. On the other side was the closet. Rows and rows of clothes hanging up, thousands of shoes were lining the sides of the walls and a top of the shelves. In the back was a large vanity with tone of expensive jewelry and a mirror. Going back into the room she glanced along the right wall.

A large black desk was in the corner closest to the bed. A lamp, laptop, pens, pencils and paper set on top neatly ready to be used. A large window right above it with a perfect view of Volterra. Next to the desk was a large book shelf. Over a hundred books neatly packed in and a few bean bags resting around it. Walking up to the bed she took off her shoes and lay down. Exhaustion from the ride there taking affect. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

(With Kaze)

Standing between the opened doors, Kaze stood in shock. For the room was exactly the same type of room as the one she had at home, just a bit bigger than hers. The floor was a black granite, the walls a bright blood red, not overly bright to hurt the eyes, but not too dark.

The bed was situated along the back wall. The black quilt with purple sheets a good combination. The silver pillows and drapes that hung above the bed making it pop. On both sides of the bed were small dressers with beautiful red lamps. On the right side of the room were both a balcony, a closet and a huge dresser that held much jewelry. Sticking her head into the door it revealed a bathroom. An extravagant one at that.

The walls were brilliant silver, the floor a dark purple. The shower area was a dark red with steel accents with knobs made of steel. The two sinks a nice grey marble with a large mirror on the top covering the whole wall. The small grey toilet and cabinet made up the rest.

Closing the door Kaze gazed onto the other half of the room. A large book shelf laid there. A full body mirror and what she assumed was a walk-in-closet was there too. Once more she looked around the room, turning toward the balcony she walked outside. Getting a nice view of Volterra she leaned against the railing.

Watching the town she sighed briefly, wondering what the three kings of Volterra were doing.

Shaking that thought out of her head, she went to bed not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.

There will be long intervals before I post new chapters, just to let you all know. I would try to do it more often, but with school, sports, getting my permit and sat's it's a lot. So bear with me.

Chapter 5

Aro's Pov:

"What are we going to do Aro?" Marcus asked me.

Sighing to myself I ran my hand through my hair. Thinking about our predicament.

How do we fix a broken person, our mate no less, who was also very hostile?

Searching through the memories I managed to get from her I slumped in defeat.

"I don't know." I whispered softly, pained at the thought of not knowing what to do.

End pov:

Caius's Pov:

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I spat angrily, my temper rising,

"You know everything! You got a glimpse of her mind! Us that knowledge to help our situation!"

"Caius! That's enough!" Marcus said, interrupting me. "If he doesn't know, then he doesn't. Just because he has been the most prominent leader of the three of us doesn't make it his fault for not knowing how to deal with the situation at hand."

"No, but the people, monsters, demons, whatever did this to our mate is! We shouldn't be standing here talking about this! We should be hunting them down and killing them." I answered back. My anger getting the better of me once again. Like always, and my brothers know it.

"Well, there's nothing left to kill. She either killed them herself or they died already." Aro said, making me turn toward him. His eyes furrowed in concentration.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit by as we our mate walks on the brink of destruction, with only the priestess her only link keeping her alive?" I asked impatiently. My arms crossed over my chest, showing my displeasure.

"No. We work with what she likes and things that we can get out of her and work from there. That's the only thing we can really do till we gain her trust." Came Marcus's answer.

End Pov:

Marcus's Pov:

"Just what are we going to do to earn that? She already hates vampire! She already calls us bloodsuckers! Insulting us! What are we going to have to do to change that?" Caius's troubled voice asked as he paced the room.

"We can only use the information that we have now. Along with the treaty to our advantage. Anything else we'll have to do as we go along." I tiredly replied. The stressful situation taking its tool on our minds from both our thoughts on the matter.

"Why don't we all go to out room and think about it later? We've already dealt with the Cullen's for the time being. Finding our mate in this state has just made us more exhausted mentally than we already are. We'll think about it tomorrow when our guests get a tour of the castle." Aro offered, getting up from his seated position.

Sighing I replied with, "that's probably the best idea i've heard all day."

End pov:

Getting up they left the room. Walking down the halls they passed the room that their mate was in. taking in a deep breath they managed to get their mates scent. Rainwater, blood and spices entered their nose. Making them almost moan at her delicious scent. After taking a few more minutes to ingrained her scent into their minds they left to their rooms for the night.


End file.
